Masterpiece
by Nispedana
Summary: TWO SHOT. A story of how an aspiring scientist and a music teacher became tennis coaches.
1. Part 1

Those two needed more stories dedicated to them! Haha. This can be seen as a backstory applicable to my Fem! Ryoma fic 'Ryoma X Reina', too.

And please don't hesitate to leave some feedback, okay**? **Reading them always makes my days! :))**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>MASTERPIECE<strong>  
>Part 1 of 2<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><span>HYOTEI GAKUEN<span>

It was the Lost Decade in Japan, but most things were still mostly as the people from the outside knew it. It was still a country loyal to its culture, and a very fascinating one at that.

Inside a certain academy for rich people, a young school girl with reddish-brown braided hair, that semi-gracefully followed her motion as she ran frantically along the corridor.

Hanamura Aoi was her name, and she was doing some errands for the professor again. Of course she knew it wouldn't necessarily give her better grades, but she would do any insurance possible to maintain her good grades. She had always been insecure, especially when it came to them, and she couldn't help but be paranoid that maybe her grades would drop suddenly and... _poof!_ Her scholarship ends.

Scholarship. It was such a great school, despite the lonely feeling she was having. She didn't mind though, since if she graduated she would have a great job and her parents would be happy.

Her peers disliked her for her incredibly high grades, closeness to professors, and... her background. Aoi was, after all, not like her classmates. She was just a normal girl. Her family owns a simple two-story house – not mansions scattered all over the world...

She shook away the depressing thoughts and focused on delivering the paperwork. But then, for some reason, her feet stopped abruptly.

_'What is that?'_ she mused as she tried to hear the faint music better. She closed her eyes and followed it. It was wonderful, she concluded with just a few notes. She had barely heard instrumental music before- and she regretted what she had been missing. Her head unconsciously moved with the music's flow and she let herself immerse in its wonderful melody.

Note by Note, she tried to feel it... and maybe even analyze it, as a habit. She blinked- It was so warm... and yet so… strained...?

Then the sound halted effectively making her open her eyes. She instantaneously flinched at the first thing… or rather, person… that she saw.

It was a handsome man a little older than her. He had thick eyebrows and light-umber hair. He held such intense brown eyes that Aoi found herself frozen under. After a moment of silence, he looked away and let out a breath of annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and instead of answering Aoi winced, for she realized (a tad too late) that he was less than a meter away from her… and was actually sitting in front of a piano.

"W-Were you the one who was playing that?"

"What if I was?" he shot back a showing a little more irritation than he was actually feeling. Hanamura, on the other hand, didn't speak. How could such a stoic boy create such emotional music? But she shook the thoughts away in the end. It was rude.

"What… what was it called?"

"Canon by Pachelbel" He said monotonously, leaving Aoi to ponder what that was.

"It's very pretty…"

"Of course it is. It was one of the music world's best masterpieces."

She blinked. "Masterpiece." _She liked the sound of that-_

"…"

"Ah- Gomen ne. I'll go now…"

The boy watched her go out the door and sigh. He shifted back to his instrument but did not play immediately.

"If you want to listen, just say so. You don't have to hide behind the wall. It's idiotic." He said in his monotonous voice and a second later the girl looking even shyer than before reappeared.

"G-Gomen…" She muttered, and then looked at him hopefully. "I can?"

He just sighed. Didn't he just say that she could? But before he could press a key-

"AAHH! I totally forgot to- I'm so sorry I have to go and sorry for bothering you!" He yelled out of nowhere making him wince. After she left though, he stared at the door she just used and left swinging... and smirked.

"Odd girl."

...

Aoi let out a deep breath. Thank goodness the professor wasn't mad at her tardiness. She absolutely feared disappointing people she respected, and to her it could be deeply disturbing at times. It was because when she did, especially with her parents, she felt like she was dead meat for a whole week.

As she walked farther and farther from the faculty, she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of hope that maybe- just _maybe_- she'd hear his sound again. It was so fascinating. The piece was good, but the playing was something else altogether as well. Again she wondered how he could produce such a sound when he seemed so lacking in emotion.

She paused. Then again, maybe it was the only way he could express himself...?

She shook away the thoughts and continued heading home.

Aoi wondered if he was an upperclassman. That would explain why she had never seen him before… she would never forget someone like him-

She flinched at the last thought._ Someone like him?_

What did that mean?

...

*Days later*

Taro Sakaki and his friends were walking around school, taking a long way to their usual eating spot. It was troublesome for Taro, but his friends liked being gaped at- an ability all of them possess. He ignored all the stares and yet he wondered if _she _had ever been one of the people who watched him. He doubts it though - seeing her reaction when she met him stated that she had never bothered to look.

Sakaki Taro internally smiled at a memory. They had never talked to each other before – they were in different worlds. He was surrounded by people from high families- and a senior at that– while she… he had never even noticed. Well, he definitely knew about her existence. Just one look at her and he knew immediately she was the talked-about freshman who got a full scholarship.

He mentally smirked. Maybe that's why he's so... interested in her? Because she's different? Probably. Most Likely. Hopefully...

She's probably in the library-

"Taro~"A girl in the name of Atobe Hina called him flirtatiously. He had known her since she was a child, with their parents being close business partners. She hugged her arm.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Ah… and your expression is so uncharacteristically relaxed because…?"

"Like I said, Hina, it's nothing." He answered firmly, and she uncharacteristically let it go. He realized later the answer to _why._

_"_Since you're such in a good mood... I can feed you today?"_  
><em>

He breathed deeply.

"I'm not hungry." he answered immediately. Why couldn't she understand he was not into... such things?How many times had she asked this the past few years?

"I'm going somewhere." he sighed and she looked at him inquisitively.

"Where?"

"The Library."

...

Aoi was in the corner of the library, eating lunch while studying her homework. She had befriended the librarian, you see, and was- provided she does so in an inconspicuous space- allowed to do so. She liked studying as she ate, since she liked maximizing her time-

"You do realize that you may damage your book munching that variety of food right above its leaves, yes?" A familiar voice commented making her flinch.

"I-It's you!" she yelled and instantaneously covered her mouth. After (finally) regaining composure, she started whispering,"What are you doing here?"

"Do you own the library?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking as if you own the place?"

_Touche._

"Ah… Gomen." she muttered and then looked at her food. She gestured on putting the lid back on when he heard her companion breath in frowned.

What did she do _now_?

"I didn't say stop eating. I just said stop reading at the same time – it just rude."

"Oh." She recalled her mother said something similar every time she catches her red-handed. Aoi then put aside her book, and blinked when the handsome boy beside her took it. Why was he acting so familiar with her...?

Not that she didn't like it, of course.

"History." He stated, reading the book's cover. "You have an exam?"

She shook her head."Homework. But I've been stuck on a problem for quite some time now…"

"Which one?"

"More of what 'kind'. I have a problem with dates."

"Ah." He mumbled and Aoi knew immediately that the answer came easy to him. She frowned. He must think she's pretty stupid, not to be able to answer that-

"This is a fairly easy problem."

"I could see that…"

"For me."

She blinked. That little arrogant comment actually made her feel better.

"Because you're so great?"

"That's right." He answered nonchalantly making her giggle. He smiled. When Aoi turned to him, she saw his expression and her heart pounded.

_Doki_

She instantaneously froze. What was happening? Why the heck are all those blood rising up to her face for _him_ to see? Stop. Stop. Stop-

"Ara? Taro? What…are you doing here?" A mysterious girl intervened her little hysteria with an utterly sweet tone of voice. She was a very pretty and demure-looking girl... so why did Aoi feel as if she's throwing daggers right at her face?

Taro's expression turned to normal, and he whipped his head towards his friend. "Didn't I tell you I was going here before?"

"Well, yes… But I didn't expect you to be at a corner graciously helping a freshman." She stated, crossing her arms in the process. She stared at the two alternatively and added,

"In any case, it's almost time. We have to go."

"Ah…" he answered and turned to her to ask her name. But then he stopped himself. He didn't know if it was pride or shyness but he simply could not bring himself to do so. So, instead, he politely bid his farewell... and did not look back anymore. Hina hugged his arm tightly again, and as usual he did not mind.

He did not even notice the sad expression the freshman made.

...

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, A few weeks later

Inside a lavishly decorated room for the highest ranking staff to use, the Hanamuras stood sternly in an attempt to make an appeal regarding a very irrational decision. Aoi was literally losing her head, especially thankful that her calm and collected parents were there with her- preventing her from strangling that bald man.

It wasn't _fair_. How could they just rescind her scholarship?

"Like I said, we simply don't do scholarships anymore."

"What kind of reasoning is that? You _know_ we can't afford to let her stay here on our own!"

"That's why we arranged for her scholarship at Josei Shounan. It is also a private school and has great facilities. It is not as good as Hyotei Gakuen but it is definitely still a great choice. We'll increase her allowance, too, for fairness."

_Silence_

Aoi flinched. Her parents were actually _considering_ this- this _blasphemy_? It's not fair! She did not want to go… she just got there. Just when she had found someone-

"Very well."

_"What?_"

"Aoi, we are not in the position to disagree. They will even give you a better allowance there."

"But I don't want an allowance!"

"Well we don't _have_ any money."

"B-"

"I'm so sorry, Aoi." Her mother stated calmly. "But we have to do this. Please?"

She looked at her pleadingly. "Mother…"

"You can go and say goodbye to your friends, Aoi." Her mother just answered, and Aoi stared at the floor. She did not have any friends. Well, except for _him_. Not that he knew that. He was just teaching her history for the heck of it. He said he was bored and needed a change of pace, that's all.

At least she'd have an excuse to see him outside the Library. She immediately straightened up.

"Hai."

...

Hanamura Aoi thick-skinnedly walked around upperclassmen's hallway and tried to look for him. She'll be gone in less than an hour anyway, so there was no reason to feel shy. And soon enough, she heard someone call her.

"Hanamura-san." She said, it was the girl from before. She realized that there were barely any people in the corridors anymore since lunch time is almost done. She had to make the conversation quick, after all. She did not want her to be late.

"Are you looking for my boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend. _The last term ringed painfully in her ears.

Not that she knew who it w-was...

"Who?"

"Taro, duh." she shrugged and stared at her. "What's with that surprised look, Hanamura-san? Didn't you know?"

"..."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to say g-goodbye. My scholarship got rebunked."

"Oh." Aoi's eyes widened. Why didn't she looked surprised? But then after a little widening of the eyes, the other girl smirked at her and it made her shiver.

"Ah… I'm assuming he didn't tell you he has a great deal of influence against your scholarship, too, yes?" the girl said, she felt that she was a little too eager to tell her that but at the moment... Aoi didn't care. Or more accurately - couldn't care. She was too flustered and was forcing herself to say _something_ coherent.

But despite the already rising feeling of despair, Aoi refused to believe her. Well, she didn't want to.

"He isn't like that." She stated firmly making the other girl frown.

"Don't sound as of you know him. He was mine since as far as I can remember."

"I n-never said otherwise… but I don't believe he'd take away my scholarship!"

She scoffed and answered confidently, convincing both of them. "Then _don't_. Just don't blame me if he tells you otherwise."

Hina saw tears lining up in Aoi's eyes and knew that she was starting to believe her. Aoi opened her mouth to argue when-

_Riing! Riing!  
><em>

"Moshi, Moshi?" she said obviously forcing herself to sound normal.

"Mo- but I haven't-" she glaned at Hina, and then paused. "No.. never mind. I guess I already have… all of them."

Aoi let out a deep breath and closed her phone."I'll be going now."

"Ah. Take care…" the girl said sweetly sending her a fake smile. _'And don't ever come back to his life ever again_.'

...

Sakaki Taro found his friend's behavior odd. He could sense that she was hiding something, but he didn't really ask her anything… especially when he had more pressing matters to think of... like _her_ smile, for instance... Not that he'd admit that.

He 'd be going to the library much more often from then on, wasn't he? But it wasn't long when found out how wrong that assumption would be. It was so odd that he was so scared when he didn't find her there like he usually did. The first thing he did was go to the librarian to ask.

"Did the scholarship freshman come by here today, madam?"

"Oh. Why wo- didn't you know, Sakaki-san…?" he didn't answer. "She transferred to another school..."

"What?" he asked and the woman flinched at his uncharacteristically rude stare.

"I don't know the details, sir. I'm sorry."

"Ah. It's fine, Mrs. Uchiha. I'll just ask the people who might know something about it." He said, and pushing his slowly rising hysteria away. And that, he did- only he had _no_ idea, Hina (whose parents have direct connections with the school's head) would say something totally different from what he wanted to know.

"Why would you care, Taro?" Hina asked him with an unfathomable expression. It was already well past class and they were alone in their classroom, much to his chagrin.

"I… I was just wondering why she would transfer to another school when ours is the best there is." He replied coolly, yet not quite sure why it felt like an understatement.

"Ah… That's probably it then- she is simply not good enough for us-"

"That's not true." he cut her off with uncharacteristic vehemence.

"And you know this, how, Taro?"

"Just don't say such things so easily." He just muttered and turned around. He did not want this awkward conversation to continue. He needed to be alone… somewhere...

Like back to the library, for instance. But before he could walk away, he felt arms wrapped around him and her head tightly hugging his back. He flinched. "Hina- What are you doing?"

"You're going to the library aren't you?"

"W-What of it...?"

"You don't realize your dropping your pride for _her_, don't you?"

"…"

"Your parents would be so distressed when they find out you're i… interested in such a poor girl. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?" She said with an unfathomable tone-of-voice, and he could not say anything... For other than losing his dignity, disappointing his parents was his only fear. But he didn't get why Hina was getting into this-

"I love you Tarou." That explains it. But she was his friend- a spoiled one but still a friend. He could never look at her any other way.

"I know you don't feel the same way, but you could at least give me a try. Your parents would be so happy when they find out we're more than friends…"

_'They will?_' he asked puzzled, but then he analyzed Hina's background and how his parents were joking about arranging a marriage with her. It was logical to accept her proposal… which made it all the more odd that he did not like the idea at all...

Hina just continued to embrace him desperately in his silence. He didn't say anything – He couldn't. If he said No, he'd have to reason it out, but unfortunately he couldn't find any.

He winced. His back was getting wet and his eyes she crying?

"Hina-"

"..."

"Stop crying." He said gently escaping her hold and then turned around. Hina was his friend, and even he did not like to see his friends suffer.

"Kiss me, Taro."

"What?"

"Please…"

"Wh- No, Hina"

"Why n-not?"

"…"

She touched his cheeks and he winced. She elevated herself by tiptoeing and with one swift motion their lips were locked. It was so desperate that Sakaki was not sure if he should escape. The despair that he felt didn't make any sense at all...

"Please don't push me away… at least try. For your parents? They're really planning on arranging our marriage… why not save them of the guilt that they think they're imposing on you?"

"Hina." He just uttered. It just felt so... irrational. He needed to find a way out of this situation. And maybe why his feelings and rational mind were not in sync.

Then, out-of-nowhere, an image of the girl reappeared above his head making him jolt involuntarily.

What did this have to do with _her_?

_"You're dropping your pride for her, Taro."_

No he's not. He was Sakaki Taro.

No way.

"Taro…" she called pleadingly, touching his chest and looking straight onto his eyes. That 's right... this had got nothing to do with _her_. And he was going to prove it. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Very well..." he uttered and leaned down until their face were only a centimeter apart. Hina beamed and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. taro, on the other hand did not even wince. He just passively did what she had asked him to.

He really didn't care anymore.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF PART 1 OF 2**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<br>**

**Ori- **Thank you for the review~! Glad you liked it~!

**JenesisX- **Whew! That's a relief. XD And Thanks for the review~!

**Perfect Beauty- **heehehe. I thought I'd do the same thing. XD Thx for the review!

**Cheyla- **Thank goodness that effect actually worked! lol. Thx for the review~

**Dzuljeta- **Thank you for teh review! I'm happy to hear that. :D

**Akela Victoire- **yeiy! I'm so glad~ XD Thanks for the comment!

**Neon Geneses- **I'm happy I did. ;D Thanks for the comment~!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

* * *

><p>Please Review~! :D<p> 


	2. Part 2

**Thank you for reading! Special thanks to those who reviewed, C2d, and faved me! :D **And please check out my profile! We don't know if my announcements, other stories, and fan arts may interest you.. hehe**  
><strong>

**Prince of Tennis Fanfiction page on facebook**  
>facebook pages  Prince-of-Tennis-Fanfiction / 424879860872829

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>MASTERPIECE<br>**Part 2 of 2

* * *

><p><span>SHIBUYA<span>

Sakaki Taro stood in the middle of the busy city, literally alone in the outside world for the first time in his life. He had attracted quite a few stares presumably because of his out-of-place outfit. Admittedly, his sense of fashion was very different from most of his peers. His uniform was really the only normal clothing that he had, and at the moment he was not wearing it.

It had been months since _she_ disappeared, and Taro realized that he could not feel any more… strained.

He was even undergoing a writer's block that he had never experienced before. The music that he composed _that_ time didn't make any progress. The notes that he kept on playing were repetitive. And soon enough he noticed that the composition felt formalistically… pining for something.

He mentally shook his head. He needed to escape this block and he needed to do something novel – like walk around town, for instance. The part of town where most people go- without a car or a bodyguard or any of the sort. He did not know why the idea suddenly came to him but he wanted to do so as soon as possible. He asked to be dropped somewhere relatively hidden and told the driver to pick him up at the same spot in about a few hours.

And so, there he was- looking like an idiot in an unfamiliar place.

He started walking around and inconspicuously observed the people. The atmosphere was so different. It felt more liberated, somehow. Hm, somehow? Scratch that- He had always known. He wasn't stupid, he just never bothered thinking about it. Why? Simply because it was bothersome. Normal people didn't have the constraints imposed on _him_.

But then again, Japan was thought to be a highly creative culture because of all the constraints...

He shrugged the thoughts away and told himself thinking about such things would only shoo away all sort of inspiration. He let out a deep breath and continued walking.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Taro sighed. Even the sound of his footsteps was attention-seeking.

Were they thinking he was going to tap-dance?

It was then when his feet suddenly stopped. He wasn't able to absorb why immediately because he knew the world was not that small. It seemed that he paused right in front of a bookshop. It was large with glass walls to showcase the new-arrivals.

It took him a slow second to finally realize (or accept) why he stopped. It was really her, perhaps, even when she looked a little... different.

She was no longer wearing her braids that he had always attached with her image. It made her look her age, really, and he liked it. Not that he'd say that out loud...

He unconsciously continued to watch her as she browsed by the book. Her expression as she scanned, her posture, and the atmosphere around her told him that she became more confident. If he might say so himself, he had become even prettier-

He pushed the thoughts away and willed himself to leave his current stop. Which he did, of course.

Unfortunately, instead of going away... he found that he was (mysteriously) going_ into_ the bookstore. How idiotic, his feet was, and Taro could only sigh in disapproval. He maintained his cool looked around to 'survey' the books. He tried his best not to look to her direction. He was just looking at the books. The _books_.

"Sakaki-san?" she asked, visibly as surprised as he was when he first saw her. Seeing her again and so... close made him act like an idiot for one humiliating moment.

"You know my name?"

"You're quite well-known, you know..." she muttered, slightly smiling at his reaction, before slowly looked away. Taro narrowed his eyes at the way she looked at him with sadness. Did he do something?

"I'm Hanamura Aoi, by the way." she just said, slowly turning to him, before he could open his mouth. Under normal circumstances, he would have liked to hear her name. Maybe he still did- if only that extremely polite facade she adopted wasn't there.

They stared at each other for a while, and Sakaki could feel it – now that she was speaking with him, she was being uncomfortably polite. He didn't understand if he was over-thinking, but he didn't pry either. He dismissed the thoughts and looked at the other things that changed.

She really had become more confident. And he felt a large thump in his chest at the thought that he wasn't there when it happened.

"You seem more confident." He voiced out sounding much more nonchalant than what he was really feeling.

She smiled lightly. "I suppose. I was able to do a lot of things in my new school."

He froze. "You like it better than Hyotei?"

Then her eyes widened all of a sudden, catching him by surprise. Did he say something stupid again?

"Hanamura-san?" He asked in his baritone voice and she quickly pulled herself together. She then smiled at him reassuringly, but it was too obvious that it was forced. He couldn't utter anything until she held up the book she was looking at.

"I'd like to pay for this book first, okay?"

"..very well…"

Taro watched her back as she paid until she led the way outside. He willed himself to strengthen his guard. He did not know why she suddenly looked at him like that, but it shouldn't be hard- not for him.

"As acquaintances, will you tell me how that school is faring?" he asked out of nowhere, especially since she didn't look like she was going to speak any time soon. "I'm the new student council president, you see."

"Congratulations." She muttered. "They have scholarships there. Very convenient."

"..." Didn't Hyotei have those type of privileges, too? Why was she using that tone? As if they didn't...? "Hanamura-san."

He cleared his throat. "Why did you leave Hyotei?"

She remained silent for a while, but she didn't fluster one bit and somehow it puzzled him. "I didn't." She answered sternly, before looking at him.

"I was forced away."

His eyes widened slightly, but no one would notice. He stared at her back, if he concluded this correctly then it would explain the heavy atmosphere that surrounded her. Was she... embarrassed, though? But more importantly, surely she was much qualified for that program, why would she be kicked out?

But before he could ask anything, she bowed her head in apology. "I…I always believed you wouldn't do that. I guess, but then the relief I just felt made me realize that I doubted you." She paused. "Gomen Nasai."

He stopped his steps. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were the one responsible for the dropping of my scholarship."

"Why would you think that?" He asked mustering all the composure he could- which in all honesty was far from easy. Why would he do that? He had absolutely no reason to. Her silence did not halt, and he stared at her willing her to speak but she simply refused to. He tried to rummage his mind for an explanation- and then it hit him. It all made sense now...

"Did someone tell you that?"

She didn't speak, and he frowned at a memory... and everything else. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed a number. He knew _precisely _who did it and he did not want to prolong it anymore.

He let out a deep breath and formulated a plan. "Excuse me." He uttered before walking a relatively good distance from her. But as soon as he was far enough though, he decided to delay calling Hina – he needed to think several steps in advance on this one. This was all going so fast-paced, and he did not want any further complications.

He stared at his phone for a second he let out a deep breath. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Mother?"

"Taro? What is it?"

He thought of how to properly start the topic, but then he realized that his brain was a little too confused and annoyed and so many else at the moment that he could not think straight at all. So, what the hell. He did not care anymore.

"I will get to the point – you're planning on officially engaging my and Hina's marriage correct?"

"That's right…" she said calmly, but somehow Taro could sense... what? Anticipation?

"Please don't do it."

"Okay."

He batted an eyelid. "_Okay_?" _That's it?_

"What's with that tone? Do you not want to marry her or not? "

"No, bu-" He cut himself from continuing because he... _squeaked._

_Silence_

Then her mother yelled on the other line. "Honey! Come here."

"Hello?" the new person asked, and Taro flinched at the fact that his parents were obviously whispering about something...

How _rude_...

"Father?"

"Who are you with?"

"Pardon?"

"You with a girl, Taro?"

Taro's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Yes… but she has nothing to d-"

"We just decided to arrange your marriage because we thought you'd never get married otherwise." His father stated, also direct to the point. "Since you cancelled. I say marry _her- _the girl currently you're with, I mean."

_Doki_

"What?" That was something that _should not_ be joked about. His chest would not be able to take it. His father laughed heartily on the other line, and what he said afterwards made him feel even more flustered inside.

Flustered, in a good way.

"It's so obvious she's the reason you changed."

...

After they hung up and shamelessly wished him luck -Taro stared at the phone, befuddled. And soon enough Hanamura noticed he was just standing there and decided to walk closer.

"Is everything alright, Sakaki-san?"

"A-Ah…"

"Why are you all red?"

"My parents and I discussed something… disturbing."

She stared at him with unmasked incredulity. "Disturbing? Really?"

"What do you want to say?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. But not a moment too soon, both other one also rose as high as it could get.

Hanamura Aoi tilted her head in wonder...

"You look delighted."

* * *

><p>A Year Later<p>

* * *

><p>"1929." Aoi guessed staring at the table with Taro right beside her. He shook his head.<p>

"No. It's 192_6. _Watch out with those numbers."

She sighed. "Hai, Hai..."

They had become great friends since then and they occasionally go out, albeit in some of them Taro just goes to tutor Aoi in the Social Sciences. She was going to take an entrance exam at a premiere Science High School and Taro really wanted her to pass. His school for music being only a ten-minute ride away had 'nothing' to do with it.

"I still don't get the importance of memorizing all these dates."

"Knowing History is important."

"I know _that_, what I don't get is why memorize such specifics when you're most likely to forget them anyway? I'd rather use my brain for analyzing and deriving formulas Taro."

At some point, they had also started calling each other their first names and even started visiting each other's houses. In Aoi's case though, Mrs. Sakaki had to be the one to do the invites. Taro was much too shy. He mentally shook his head at a recollection.

_"I'll be alone in the house if Taro goes out." His mother feigned a pitiful pout. "Mind studying _here_ at the house?"_

"Taro?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "What is it?"

"Ah. Do you know what happened that date?"

"Hm..." She looked at her notes obviously forgetting about it already, much to Taro's chagrin. "Jan 8th 1926. 'Hejaz' became Saudi Arabia."

"I'll only be remembering years, though."

"I know. Then look at it this way: Jan 26 of the same year, the Television was first demonstrated. Imagine a Middle-eastern man who was the king, watching gag shows in England."

_Silence_

_"Pfft- _HAHAHHAAHHA!" She laughed out loud wiping her tears of shameless cackling._ "_I will never forget that year."

"See?" He smirked. "Not as unnecessary as you thought."

She stared at him and grinned. "That's a great technique. I realize that it's very scientific, too."

"I might be a better scientist, then?"

She ignored that snide comment and looked at him teasingly. "So do you think of funny thoughts, too, when remembering those Historical stuff?"

His eyes twitched. "I... don't have...to."

"Liar!" She said pointing at his blushing face. "C'mon, tell me!"

And they were just an inch apart. Taro stared, while Aoi (for now) remained oblivious of their proximity.

He gulped and automatically noted that she grew even that day- as she did everyday- and not just in Taro's eyes, much to his chagrin. This fact became evident with the love letters she received as a senior. One way or another (that was to say, from Mrs. Hanamura), Taro found out and soon enough he started picking her up from school for everyone to see.

And so... any (rational) attempts for her attention in the romantic sense all stopped.

In any case, he was pulled out of his trance when Aoi finally realized they were in an embarrassing position and crawled away as fast as she could.

"What an aggressive woman." He said, feigning disapproval, and Aoi didn't quite take it as a joke.

"I-I-I-" Yeah. Taro knew she must not have been used to being called that. She had been such a shy girl in the past, after all. And she was blushing so much in embarrassment that Taro found her even cuter than before.

Who would have thought it was possible? Considering how adorable she was before...

He held out one of his hand. He mentally scoffed at himself for liking so many rings in it but decided to shift his attention back to Aoi. She tilted her head in puzzlement but he did not move. Soon, she did as she was told and got close enough for him to reach her.

He held her warm cheek and caressed it. She flinched a bit, but otherwise remained still. She passively stared into his eyes and he to hers.

The way everything was developing was so new to them. They had never felt that way before and they knew by intuition the other felt the same way. They had been together for more than a year now, after all, they were bound to notice.

He leaned closer, and they simultaneously parted their lips-

_BAM!_

"Taro~ I brought you two some sna- OH." It was his mother looking quite smug, and then guilty after realizing she ruined the mood. She cleared her throat, left the snack somewhere, and laughed awkwardly before leaving the room.

"Carry on~"

**_SLAM!_**

Taro sighed in exasperation and turned to Aoi. She was a tomato now, and knew he must be as well. He opened his mouth to speak but she was already moving back to the table in an attempt to get back to studying.

He wanted to comfort her from his line before: That she was relatively not aggressive compared to him. Obviously, he was planning on doing something rather shameless and he didn't even fully realize it until they were interrupted.

He mentally cursed, but decided not to press it.

They had plenty of time, after all.

* * *

><p><span>IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD, A Few Weeks Later<span>

Taro placed his elbow on the car's window sill and stared blankly into space. That year he was friends with Aoi had been flawless- _too_ flawless. Hina seemed to be taking it all graciously, which was unexpected after what she had done in the past. He had barely seen Hina since then, even in the parties he was being forced to attend. She used to love parties...

He sighed. She had been a close friend of his for years, and now a mistake broke all relations. It was not that he wasn't mad for what she did, but anyone would feel sad at things like friendship getting broken like that.

But there was something else bothering him... Now that he knew the extent of what she would do he could not help but wor-

He dismissed that line of thought. It would bring no one any good. He let out a deep breath and decided to regain all composure as he was going to pick Aoi to school.

Hina wouldn't do anything worse, right?

...

Aoi had stayed late at school because she needed to finish her final presentation for class. As she stepped at the gate, she noticed a suspicious man under a hood at a corner and pretended not to see him. The plain bad feeling she was having was unmistakable, though, and she couldn't help but feel scared. When she decided to go back inside and just wait for Taro, she was sure he followed her...

She immediately took out her phone and looked around for a good place to hide, but the rooms were locked already.

_Darn it_.

At that time the janitor should already have left. Where's that guard?

She quickly dialed a number.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Taro!"

"Aoi. What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"I just left school..."

"Can you... please hurry?"

"Wh-"

_CLANK!_

The next thing she knew, her phone was on the wall and the mysterious man had grabbed her arm. She screamed and kicked him as hard as she could and she ran at the chance.

She ran, and ran, and ran...

But eventually he caught her by grabbing her feet- making her painfully drop to the cold stone floor.

Once again, she screamed for her life. No one came.

_Where the _freaking hell_ is the guard?_

She cried as the man forcibly caged her to the floor and surveyed her. It must have been several minutes since she started running, but it truly felt like it had only been a few seconds. Darn it.

Then the man held her somewhere disturbing.

She cringed.

She screamed her lungs out.

"Taro!"

**_BAM!_**

This time the culprit was on the floor. Taro punched him and kicked him but the man was soon able to fight back and punched Taro straight on the face. But Taro just looked mad and not in pain at all. The two exchanged strong deepening punches that made Aoi want to faint. But of course, she could not do that.

As a person of science she finally decided to hit the man's most sensitive part from behind.

"**GAHHH!"**

He turned to her. "You B-"

_SLAM!_

It was Taro again. But unfortunately the man was strong and he still managed to fight back. Aoi knew she would only get in the way now and did what she could: Pray.

So she prayed that Taro would not get hurt any prayed that everything would return to normal after this. She prayed for someone to come and rescue them.

And not a moment too soon, her prayers were heard and that blasted guard finally decided to show up.

She let out a deep breath and the relieved Taro immediately went to her- as if she was the one with all the bruises and cuts. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping that maybe she could make him feel better despite being the cause of all of this anyway.

Apparently she did. He let out a melodic chuckle and embraced her back.

"You could've asked your driver to come with you, you know." She said jokingly and he laughed. They forgot all about the bodyguard and the man''s ongoing fight. The bodyguard was winning, fortunately.

"Yeah. But then I couldn't speak anymore so how could I tell him? Doing hand gestures takes a lot of time after all."

"Besides... A simple thank you would suffice." She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. His eyes widened, but she just hugged him further.

"Arigatou."

"Did I mention it would be less heroic if I did that...?"

She smirked and playfully punched his cheek. "Weirdo."

* * *

><p>SAKAKI RESIDENCE, Weeks Later<p>

A few days before the much-anticipated exams, Aoi went to Taro's house, saying he wanted her to listen to the composition he'd been working on for the past year. He had finally finished it; and he wanted her to be the first one to hear. She casually sat on the stool right beside him and watched him admiringly as he played his song.

A lot of things happened since that incident, they even found out who was responsible. They couldn't believe Hina would resort to such things simply because she was mad. There was nothing good that could have come out of that, so they didn't understand why she did that. They shook the thoughts away, and returned to the blissful moment they were having together.

It was wonderful, indescribable, utterly transcending – and those words were deep understatements. She had her eyes closed until he was done, completely indulging herself within the meaningful tones. She opened her eyes afterwards and felt like she had a totally different world view.

"How was it?" Taro asked in his usual baritone voice, but Aoi knew he was nervous.

"It's so beautiful – the most beautiful thing I had heard." He scoffed rudely at her reply, making her cross her arms. Did she not just give him a genuine compliment?

"You're such a narcissist."

An eyebrow rose. "Pardon?"

"A Narcissist is a person who loves him or herself exce-"

"I know what that means, Taro. But wh-" she answered casually but halted at a realization... and his vain attempts into shooing his blush away.

Did he just _confess_?

"Oh." She uttered like a total idiot while he turned his head back to the piano, hoping to hide his face.

"You're dense." He muttered feigning annoyance making her smile at him fondly. He winced slightly when he felt her head rest on to his broad shoulders.

_Sigh_

Taro made a song just for Aoi. It was all about her and their interactions - their journey. It was a summary of how he _felt_. And now she knew that. But then she laughed out-of-nowhere, and he gestured to frown at her when he was cut off by her peck on his cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>RIIIINGGG!<em>

Hanamura Aoi stretched her arms after hours and hours _straight _of written exams. Darn, that was pretty challenging but she knew she'd pass. It was all thanks to Taro and his effort in helping her. Not to mention his smiles alone being able to motivate her like never before.

_High school, eh?_

She grinned and looked at the window.

A new phase of their lives would be starting soon, and she could not wait to live it.

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and the results got out.<p>

Sakaki Taro was a stalker in another sense. He wanted to be the first to know if Aoi passed the test. He made connections with the authority and called them as soon as the results were out. She passed of course, no surprise there. But the letter should be arriving at her house in a few hours. He wanted to be there with her... and maybe see her full reaction...

And so he went there and saw her standing by the gate holding the envelope. She grinned at the sight of him.

"I passed."

"I'm not surprised." He answered back and was expecting to get a hug. But, unfortunately, she just grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Hurry. I'm watching something." she said hurriedly making his eyes twitch. What could be so important than hugging _him_?

She ran to the sofa and stared at the television screen looking quite indulged. He looked at her line of sight and saw she was watching a tennis match. He had played Tennis before but he found that he was more on the theory than the actual physical practice. It interested him to some degree but that was it.

"Six games to One! Echizen Nanjiroh Wins!"

She clasped her hands excitedly. "Yeiy!"

"He's amazing – Echizen Nanjiroh." She exclaimed with eyes sparkling. Taro's eyes twitched even more. He sat abruptly next to her and glared.

"What?" she asked, befuddled.

"If you continue looking at another man like that, I won't forgive you."

"What? Wh- It's just admiration Taro. His movements, technique, attitude – such amazing elements that make him a great tennis player! He's- He's a masterpiece!"

Taro frowned. "What do _you_ know about masterpieces."

"What kind of tone is that?"

"It's demeaning, obviously." He said bluntly and this time, Aoi winced.

"I know a masterpiece when I see one."

He sneered in irritation and uncharacteristic mockery. "In tennis?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one capable of making masterpieces you know."

"Have you played tennis before?"

"N-No… but I can learn. Besides- I have _Science_."

"And I have music."

One of her eyebrows rose elegantly, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Where is this going?"

"I know the theories in Tennis, Aoi. I doubt you team will have a match against mine."

"Your team?"

"A tennis team I'm planning on making."

She scoffed. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

She laughed. "Well, this is going to be interesting." She uttered and he smirked. He turned to her direction and then placed his arms to lie at the sofa's headrest, directly behind her neck. "You're going to lose to me, Taro."

"Oh I highly doubt that will happen." He answered, before finally leaning down until they are only one centimeter apart.

"I'll prove you wrong - for the sake of science." she mumbled, feeling his breath.

"Uh-huh." He smirked, she smiled, and he locked his lips with hers.

To seal their deal, of course.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF MASTERPIECE**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**skyfire.k-rainwhisper.s -** Haha. I'm glad you took a look at this edited version. Most people wouldn't. ;) I'm glad you liked the changes and thank you for the review~!**  
><strong>

**Shakespeare's Lemonade- **Yep! I edited that part. XD I'm relieved you thought so, and I'll read-through again one of these days. Thanks for the review, btw! :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I would love to hear what you thought! :D


End file.
